Kiyoko Izumi
Background Kiyoko was born in Kumogakure to two ninja, an ANBU member and a Chūnin kunoichi. She hadn't grown up in the stereotypical happy home like the kids she saw around her. The strain of money had begun to affect her parents emotionally and psychologically. In school, she had only showed skill in Medical Ninjutsu, a field which was not in high demand at the time. This disheartened her parents even more, realizing that being a Medic would mean low pay. Following her promotion to Chūnin, Kiyoko began to work hard in her field of expertise despite the low wages. Her father was nearly always on a mission, hardly ever having time to spend with his wife and daughter. This had begun to affect her mother as well, as she had fallen mentally ill and began to think that it was Kiyoko's own fault that they were struggling and began to abuse her, believing that doing so was the only way to earn happiness. While her father was objective to the treatment Kiyoko recieved, he did next to nothing about it. Eventually, Kiyoko snapped and found the strength and courage to run away from home. She had no more hope to live a happy life with her parents. Her life in Kumogakure had become exponentially harder. She had lived on the streets stealing, fighting, and even killing if she had to. One day, while having escaped Hidden Cloud jonin after stealing some meat and bread from the local market, Kiyoko encountered members of a rebel gang in Kumogakure. They had seen her struggling and offered her to join their ranks. She accepted under the idea that being part of a gang would mean an easier lifestyle. She couldn't have been more right. Every few days, she and the gang went on raids of citizen houses and markets. They took everything they could: food, water, clothing, etc. She had become accustomed to this new lifestyle and took pride in it. A few months later, a routine raid was taking place. Kiyoko was excited. She had always gotten a rush from raiding. The target was a small house. She and a few other members had taken off for their destination. She had seen that the lights were on in the house. She signaled for her fellow members to prepare for the break in. Charging into the house, Kiyoko had made a beeline for the kitchen, aiming to grab all the food she possibly hold. It was then that she saw them. The two people she had left so long ago. The same two people who she hated with all her might. And it was those same two people she killed that night. Her mother and father. She couldn't believe what she had done. Murdering the two people who raised her on impulse without a second thought. She collapsed to the floor, unconscious. The other gang members had taken her loot and left her, thinking that she was dead. It wasn't until the next morning that Kiyoko had woken up. She saw the dead corpses of her parents a few feet away. She immediately got up and left the house to rejoin her gang. When she had returned to the hideout, she found it had been attacked. Inside, there were Hidden Cloud jonin standing over the dead bodies of the gang members. She then was spotted by one of the ninja. She ran faster than she ever had before, knowing that her life depended on it. After seemingly hours of running, seemingly to her that is, Kiyoko had escaped the village and her pursuers. Finally having the time to settle down, she had time to process all the events that had transpired in a single morning. She also recalled the happenings of the night before, although that was something she would rather avoid thinking about. She couldn't figure out what to do except run. That was all she ever did. Running was her way to get away from her troubles. So she did just that, run. She ran for as long as she could, through from the Hidden Cloud all the way to the edge of the Land of Lightning. Through the stormy mountains, muddy plains, and the searing desert. She had finally broken down upon reaching that point, having exhausted every ounce of strength she had. That is when she met him. Appearance Personality Abilities